Electromagnetic energy has been used in a wide range of medical applications for many years. In the field of dermatology, lasers, flash lamps/intense pulsed light systems (IPL), and other sources of electromagnetic radiation, particularly in the optical radiation wavebands, have been used in dermatologic treatment devices to permanently/temporarily remove hair, promote hair regrowth, treat vascular and pigmented lesions, reduce the appearance of wrinkles, treat acne, remove warts, reduce the appearance of scars, tighten skin, resurface skin, reduce cellulite, remove tattoos, and the like. Light-based dermatologic treatment devices applied to such treatments are normally designed to emit therapeutic levels of light energy in a controlled manner such that one or more light pulses applied to a skin region exhibit predetermined fluence levels, wavelength ranges, pulse durations, and inter-pulse delays to achieve a desired therapeutic result. Failure to properly control the parameters of the emitted light energy can result in poor efficacy and/or excessive damage to target/nontarget tissue.
IPL-based dermatologic treatment devices typically employ switching power supplies with pulse forming circuits (also referred to herein as pulse-drive circuits). Unfortunately the pulse forming circuitry in the prior art normally relies on one or more large capacitors that, when discharged into one or more flash lamps, provide the primary electrical energy to pulse the flash lamps to emit a therapeutically effective amount of light energy. The size, weight, and cost of these relatively large capacitors result in cumbersome and expensive treatment devices. Accordingly, continuing research and development is necessary to develop smaller, lighter, and cost-effective dermatologic treatment devices, especially in the consumer market where such concerns are particularly acute.